


「良堂」停电

by 3333yue



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3333yue/pseuds/3333yue
Summary: 算不得🚗，顶多是共享单车
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship, 良堂
Kudos: 8





	「良堂」停电

孟鹤堂正在泡澡，卫生间的门突然被拉开，抬头一看发现是周九良，把身子往下沉了点，只露出个头浮在水面上。

“你干什么来了！”

“洗澡啊！”周九良说理直气壮，自顾自地脱起衣服。

“你就不能等我洗完再洗？”

“不能！你看看我这一身汗臭味，多难受！”周九良看他不信，又加了句，“再说咱俩各洗各的又不耽误。”

孟鹤堂翻了个白眼懒得理他。

他们家里有浴缸也有淋浴。孟鹤堂偏爱在浴缸里舒舒服服地泡个澡，而周九良喜欢淋浴——早点洗完早睡觉。周九良的话里并没有什么问题可以反驳。

但孟鹤堂还是有种不好的预感。

意外发生了。

停电了。

一瞬间，整个屋子陷入了黑暗，淋浴头也不再哗哗地响。偌大的房子被一种诡异的寂静笼罩。

孟鹤堂看不见周九良，也听不见他有什么动作，一时心急迈出浴缸就要去找他。踩到地上一滩水，脚一滑差点摔倒，却被人稳稳地接住。

因为害怕的缘故，孟鹤堂把整个人都挂在周九良身上——勾着他的脖子和腰。那人的手自然就托着他的屁股。

周九良保持这个暧昧的姿势进了浴缸，孟鹤堂坐在他的腿上和他对视，黑暗中能看见两双黑曜石般的眼睛闪闪发光。

吻上那两片属于孟鹤堂的甘甜，舌头撬开牙关，轻扫过每一颗牙齿，勾起舌头舔着他的上颚，酥麻的快感穿来，激的他打了个战。

手指覆上胸前那两个因为泡澡而挺立起来的小点，娴熟地用两根手指揉搓，指甲时不时划过乳尖，又用食指反复拨弄涨红的乳头。

右手在后背上不停游走，顺着纹身划过他的脊柱又停留在末端，手掌往下捏了一把肉感的白臀，这才尴尬地想起手边没有润滑液，正打算起身去卧室拿，被孟鹤堂拉住胳膊拽回水里。

毛绒绒的脑袋伏在周九良肩头，“别走，我怕。”

“好。不走。”摸摸他的脑袋以示安抚。

孟鹤堂被他弄得早已情动，有点忍耐不住。

“右手边那个架子上...有盒芦荟胶...”声音的主人说完又快速扎回去，像是害羞了。

周九良在那个架子上摸啊摸，勉强找到了一个圆盒子，想来应该就是他孟哥每天抹在脸上的芦荟胶了。

盖子被毫不留情地扔在地上，周九良从里面抠了一块，抹在后穴周围 ，手指也裹满了芦荟胶，一根手指进入了那个许久未被开拓的地盘——没办法，这段时间他俩商演多，哪有功夫做爱做的事。

刚进去，里面的软肉争先恐后地把人往里面吸，紧的像是第一次。周九良就用空出的另一只手去撸动孟鹤堂的前端，低下头去衔那两粒红果，非得等到人受不了才放开。

孟鹤堂被他伺候地放松了些，第二根手指就顺势插了进去。两根手指在里面缓慢地抽插着，还专门用手指去按那个他不能再熟的点。

［额啊……嗯……对就是那里哈……］

孟鹤堂这么些日子没做了也馋的慌，嫌周九良前戏太多索性抓住那根东西就往里塞。

周九良早就硬的发痛，见他孟哥这么想要就把手指抽出来换成阴茎全数插了进去。

［唔……好舒服……好大……］

这个体位进的深，前列腺被狠狠地摩擦过，周九良又不知怜惜每次都托着他的屁股拔出来一半再插到最深，孟鹤堂没两下就刺激地射了出来。

周九良又把人翻过来，阴茎在孟鹤堂体内转了一百八十度又开始一下一下地肏进那个柔软的洞口。

［太快了啊哈……不行了……呜慢一点……］

小孩子的坏心眼上来了，用手把孟鹤堂涨红挺立的乳头使劲压扁，一股酥麻穿传过那人全身，可怜巴巴地跟周九良求饶说不行了。

他大发慈悲地又狠狠插了十几下就把东西拔出来撸了两下射在水里。从旁边扽了条浴巾把孟鹤堂裹严抱到卧室。

伺候他穿上内裤，把人抱在怀里哄着说我在这呢我不走，孟鹤堂才敢安安心心闭上眼睛。

周九良心满意足地掏出手机交了电费。

浴缸可施展空间太小，还是等明天早上他孟哥醒来的吧。

小狼崽子不知餍足地舔了舔嘴唇。

［END］

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：三三三三月


End file.
